Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle
Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle is a canon roleplay starring Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Dyna. Summary Prologue Upon being kidnapped by a group of Sphire, Ultraman Blizzard was sent to Ultraman Dyna's universe and forced to fight a Darambia, easily overpowering it, however upon evolving into Neo Darambia things got rough for the young Ultra, but with the help of Ultraman Dyna, the monster was defeated. Chasing the Sphire The two Ultras talked and realised they had met before, Blizzard explained the situation to Dyna and the two followed the Sphire all the way to Pluto to fight Geomos and Gaigareid. After defeating the two, they were ambushed by Graikis whom they also defeated. After following the Sphire once more, this time to Uranus, they were attacked by Neo Geomos, Neo Gaigareid and Thunder Darambia who proved to be extremely powerful. After a long battle, the three were finally defeated. Dark Queen Upon defeating all the Sphire's monsters, Dark Gransphire, the reincarnation of Gransphire appeared as a massive black ball of fog. The two chased Dark Gransphire and were absorbed by her, trapped in a maze inside of her. They later fought the machine, Dyna Dragon and found a room where Dark Gransphire's heart was located. There, they fought dark copies of Dyna's forms which they defeated after a difficult battle. Epilogue Blizzard came into contact with Dark Gransphire's heart and was transported back to his home universe, destroying Dark Gransphire. Upon returning to his home universe, he was surprised to see he had absorbed some of the Phantom Dyna's energies and obatined new forms before flying off to Planet Glacier to retire. Meanwhile, back at Dyna's universe, a group of Sphire were flying around the area Dark Gransphire was, making strange noises. Roleplay Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle On Mars, a group of Sphire are circling around eachother, creating electricity that forms a portal. Blizzard falls out of the portal. Blizzard: Ouch! Dumb space things! The Sphire fly away and begin zapping some rocks, creating Darambia. Blizzard: Huh, a monster. Alright, I'll play your game.... Darambia fires its beam at Blizzard who jumps over it and lands with a kick on Darambia's face. He preceeds to beat it up and kick it away. Darambia fires another beam that Blizzard blocks with his barrier. Blizzard: Too easy! Ultra Slash! The slash hits Darambia in the head and sparks come out, the Sphire then circle around it and zap it some more, transforming it into Neo Darambia. Blizzard: Uh oh. Neo Darambia fires a beam at Blizzard which knocks him back. Suddenly, a blue energy sphere flies down to the battlefield and knocks away Neo Darambia. Blizzard: Huh? The blue energy sphere flew right next to Blizzard and reveals itself to be Ultraman Dyna. Neo Darambia faces Dyna. Blizzard: Hey! Thanks for that. Dyna gives Blizzard a thumbs up before doing a battle stance against Neo Darambia. Neo Darambia roars and charges at Dyna. Blizzard tackles Neo Darambia, but Neo Darambia knocks him away and focuses on Dyna. Dyna grabs Neo Darambia's head and throws him into the air. Dyna: Just like old times. Blizzard throws an Ultra Slash at Neo Darambia and it falls on the ground. Neo Darambia gets up and flings his arm at Dyna, wrapping it around him, before he begins electrocuting him. Dyna stumbles before firing a Spiral Burst at Neo Darambia, who lets go and backs up. Blizzard: Let's finish this guy! Dyna: You got it, kid! Dyna fires his Solgent Ray, while Blizzard fires a bunch of light arrows, the combined attacks destroying Neo Darambia. Blizzard turns to face Dyna. Blizzard: That was cool. You look familiar.... have we met before? Wait, don't tell me. Did you happen to get dragged into another universe one time to fight a bunch of Chaos monsters with other Ultras? Dyna: Bingo, kid. Blizzard: Hey, do you remember me? Dyna: Of course. How could I forget that dashing attractive face of yours? Blizzard: Uhh, thanks I guess. Wait, I see what you did there... Dyna: Hehe... Blizzard: So, what happened to Redux? Did you guys defeat that Tyrant thing? Dyna: Not yet, we’re still recruiting people from all over the universe. Blizzard: Cool, maybe I can help one day. Dyna: So anyways, how did you get here? The group of Sphires from earlier approach the Ultras and then fly away. Blizzard: Hey wait! Those things kidnapped me! I need them to return me to my home! Dyna: Huh, this is reminding me of the time that Nozomu Taiga got transported to the Future Earth World. Blizzard: C'mon, let's follow these things. Dyna: Whatever you say, kid. Blizzard: Alright, let's go. Dyna and Blizzard follow the Sphire all the way to Pluto. Dyna: Something's going on here. The Sphire fly over some rocks and transform them into Gaigareid and Geomos. Blizzard: We've got company. The two monsters charge at Dyna and Blizzard. Dyna: Nice to see you guys again. Ready to get your butt kicked? Gaigareid and Geomos begin firing energy blasts at the Ultras. Dyna counters with a Flash Cycler, while Blizzard dodges some of the beams and fires light arrows which Geomos blocks with its barrier. Gaigareid charges up and fires an Explosive Asteroid at the two of them. Blizzard: Barriers up! Both Dyna and Blizzard put up their barriers and block the attack. The monsters then run at the heroes and begin slashing at them with their claws. Dyna: You take on Gaigareid, I'll deal with Geomos. Blizzard: Got it! Dyna grabs Geomos' head and begins punching it. Blizzard grabs Gaigareid by its claws and switches to Gas Type. Blizzard: Now we are talking! *delivers a flaming kick at Gaigareid's stomach, knocking it back* Dyna grabs Geomos' neck and flings him at Gaigareid, landing on him. Blizzard: Combustion Breaker! Blizzard flies up and transforms into a large fireball, he lands on the two of them, killing the monsters. Blizzard: Nice job, these things didn't stand a chance! Dyna: Don’t jump to conclusion yet, kid. Blizzard: Hmm? Dyna: These things can be highly dangerous if we don’t stop them of what they’re doing. Blizzard: Huh, I guess you're right. Dyna: They can evolve into powerful beings if they had enough time. Beings so powerful that they can eat one of Jupiter's moons! Blizzard: Huh, I've never faced against something like that... Dyna: Your lucky you don’t have these things around in your universe. Blizzard: Yeah... Dyna: Anyways, let’s continue the mission. Blizzard: kk A loud roar is heard and the heroes are hit by a powerful fireball. Dyna: Argh! Blizzard: What the-? Graikis appears and roars some more. Graikis flies at the Ultras and headbutts Blizzard in the chest, knocking him back. Blizzard hits a mountain and falls down. Graikis turns to Dyna and flies at him. Dyna: Oh no, you’re not going to do this a second time! Graikis roars and shoots a fireball. Dyna dodges and fires a Beam Slicer, but Graikis blocks it with its Face Armour. Suddenly, Graikis is hit in the back by a white beam of energy. Dyna: Huh? Liquid Type Blizzard runs in front of Graikis at high speeds and punches him repeatedly. Blizzard: Did you miss me? *kicks Graikis away* Dyna changes to Miracle Type. Dyna: Wait a minute. Blizzard: ...Wot Graikis looks at them confused. It's obviously unable to tell which one is Dyna and which one is Blizzard. Dyna: Huh. This is weird. Blizzard: It... really is.... Dyna: Anyways... Blizzard: Yeah.... Dyna jumps high into the sky and performs a powerful kick on Graikis, while Blizzard runs at Graikis and punches him in the face repeatedly. Blizzard: Let's finish this thing! Dyna charges the Revolium Wave and fires it, sending Graikis to a black hole. Blizzard: Nice job. Dyna: *gives a thumbs up* You did good to, kiddo. Blizzard: Heh. Dyna: Although that form... Blizzard: Uhh, yeah.... *transforms into Gas Type* Better? Dyna: Much better, kid. The Sphire gather around the Ultras and fly away again. Dyna: These things are definitely planning something... *flies at the speed of Mach 88 and chases after them* Blizzard: Yes the- WAIT! *follows him* They follow the Sphire all the way to Uranus. Dyna: You there, kiddo? Blizzard finally arrives. Blizzard: *huff* Yes. *huff* Dyna: Sorry about that. The Sphire are flying over the carcasses of Neo Darambia, Gaigareid and Geomos Dyna: Oh no. Blizzard: It's fine.... we have more problems to worry about. Dyna: Get ready for a tough battle, kid. *changes into Flash Type, then to Strong Type* God, I hate this limitation. The Sphire begin zapping the carcasses, transforming them into Thunder Darambia, Neo Gaigareid and Neo Geomos. The three monsters roar loudly and fire energy beams at the Ultras. Dyna puts up a barrier, while Blizzard dodges and lands with a flaming kick on Thunder Darambia's head. Thunder Darambia and Neo Geomos fire electricity. Dyna does a Strong Punch at Neo Geomos' head before grabbing his tail and doing a Vulcan Swing. Blizzard delivers flaming punches at Neo Gaigareid repeatedly, they don't seem to affect it however. Blizzard: Oh no. Neo Gaigareid punches Blizzard back and fires energy blasts at him, before Dyna performs a powerful diving kick on the monster. Thunder Darambia wraps its arm around Dyna and begins to electrocute him. Blizzard: Dyna! Before he can reach him, Blizzard is attacked by Neo Geomos Blizzard: Gah! That's it, I'm finishing you right now! Blizzard charges up his Plasma Beam and fires it at Neo Geomos who puts up his Super Trans-Dimensional Field, however the beam shatters it and blasts Neo Geomos in the chest, destroying him. Dyna, like a man, rips off Thunder Darambia's arms off of himself and does a Dy-Knuckle at Thunder Darambia, sending it flying and exploding. Dyna: One more enemy left... Blizzard: Yep. Dyna punches his palm repeatedly and looks at Neo Gaigareid, who roars and charges up its meteor attack, firing it at the Ultras. Blizzard jumps away and lands with a flaming kick on Neo Gaigareid's chest, the kick results in a large explosion that knocks it back. Dyna charges up his Garnate Bomber and fires it at Neo Gaigareid, who lets out one final roar before collapsing and explosing. Blizzard: Welp, we finally took care of those things. What else are they going to throw at us now? Dyna: Hmm... *thinks of Gransphire* The Sphire gather around eachother and fly in circles, making weird noises that vaguely sound like human speech. Black clouds start forming in the sky. Blizzard: Hmm? I didn't know Uranus had clouds... Dyna: No, it did not. The Sphires are doing this... Blizzard: Uh oh..... Dyna changes back to Flash Type. The clouds begin to merge and a female voice is heard. ???: Dyna. Dyna: Uh... ???: Come. Dyna: How about, no thank you? The clouds transfrom into a giant black ball of particles. Though it is not as big as Gransphire, it still is gigantic. Dyna: Gransphire... It flies away and the Sphire follow it. Blizzard: Whow.... What is that thing??? Dyna: That was Gransphire! The creature that ate one of Jupiter's moons! Blizzard: Ooooooh, that's what you meant...... Dyna: *changes into Miracle Type again* Come on! We need to follow that thing! Blizzard: Alright! Dyna chases after them in Mach 88 speed. Blizzard: Ugh, not this again..... *flies as fast as he can to follow Dark Gransphire* Dark Gransphire flies away but notices the Ultras following her. Dark Gransphire: Didn't you get enough pleasure killing me once? You want to end me again? Pathetic. Dyna: You’re not eating anything this time! Dark Gransphire: We'll see about that....... A hole opens and a bunch of tentacles made out of black clouds grab Dyna and Blizzard and drag them inside of Dark Gransphire. Dyna: What the? You never had this ability before! The two Ultras are now inside of Dark Gransphire, her insides resemble a large maze made out of black and purple clouds. Blizzard: Ugh..... Was she always like this? Dyna: No, she never had this sort of thing before. Blizzard: Huh, anyway we need to find a way out of her... Dyna: That sounds very weird. Blizzard: It does...... Let's just get out.... Dyna searches around the area... Blizzard moves forward through the maze and eventually reaches a large room. Blizzard: Dyna! I think I found something! Dyna: Okay, What is it? Blizzard: It's some kind of room. Dyna: Huh, weird. The Ultras look around the room and more clouds appear in the place of the "door", blocking it. Blizzard: What the-? Dark Gransphire: I can still hear you two....... Clearly you are both determined to end this..... Fine A bunch of grey smoke comes together to form a spaceship-like object, it takes shape and is revealed to be the Dragon Fortress, which flies at the Ultras firing energy blasts, but they both dodge. Blizzard: It's going to be really hard fighting this thing in a closed space... The Dragon Fortress makes quick turns and flies around at high speeds, trying to avoid the walls. Blizzard: I've got an idea... *stands in front of a wall* Dragon Fortress fires energy blasts which Blizzard dodges as it flies towards him. He jumps out of the way and Dragon Fortress rams into the wall, but because it's made out of semi-solid clouds it sticks to them, leaving it trapped. Blizzard: Well, that was easy. Dyna: There's probably more them. Tentacles made out of black particles are formed from the walls and drag the Dragon Fortress out. They leave it onto the floor where it transforms into the Dyna Dragon. Blizzard: Oh boy. The Dyna Dragon roars and fires energy blasts at the Ultras. Dyna puts up the Dyna Barrier, while Blizzard jumps out of the way, then charges at the robot and delivers several flaming punches at its chest. Dyna Dragon slams Blizzard with its tail, knocking him back. Dyna fires a Beam Slicer at Dyna Dragon, which is knocked back and roars. The robot them fires the Solgent Ray from its mouth. Dyna: Huh? Blizzard: What the? I thought that was your attack! Dyna: It is! Dyna dodges the attack, before Blizzard changes into Liquid Type and fires his Specium Ray at the Dragon, barely affecting it. The robot then fires electric bolts from its mouth at random directions, before firing its Solgent Ray once more at Dyna. Dyna uses the Revolium Wave to absorb the Solgent Ray in a shield and then fire it back. The Dyna Dragon is hit and blasted back, but not defeated. It roars once more before charging up energy on its mouth. Blizzard: I bet that's not gonna be good! I say we finish this before it has the chance to charge up. Dyna changes into Flash Type and charges an Empowered Solgent Ray. Blizzard fires his Specium Ray, and the two rays combine into a purple beam of energy that blasts the Dyna Dragon, destroying it. Blizzard: Nice job! Dyna: Thanks, kiddo. One of the "walls" fades away and opens a path to a long corridor. Blizzard: Let's see where this takes us I guess... Dyna slowly walks through the corridor. The two Ultras move forward and reach a humongous room that resembles a cave, with stalactites made out of black particles hanging from the roof. In the centre is a large floating shining blue orb, larger than both of the Ultras. The ball makes weird sounds like the ones of a heart and has a texture similar to the one of an interdimensional portal. Blizzard: You thinking what I'm thinking? Dyna: Yes. Blizzard: That must be her heart or something, I bet it will teleport me back to my universe if I touch it. It reminds me of the portal those Sphire forced me into. I guess this is where we say "goodbye". Blizzard flies into the ball, but before he can touch it a black rock-like shell covers it. Blizzard: What the? *smacks the shell, to no avail as it hurts his fists* Dyna: I knew this wouldn't be easy. *fires a Flash Cycler at the shell, but it bounces away* Dark Gransphire: You fool....... did you really think I would let you return to your home so easily? Dyna: Well, no, to be honest. Dark Gransphire: You will pay Dyna..... and so will you Blizzard for helping him! Blizzard: Man, she reeeeally hates you...... Dark Gransphire: ENOUGH. Phantom Dyna! Flash Type! Strong Type! Miracle Type! RISE! Dyna: What? Suddenly, three dark copies of Dyna materialise, all of them resembling Dyna's forms but purple instead of silver with red eyes and timers. Blizzard: Huh, alright then. Flash Phantom Dyna charges at Dyna while firing energy blasts at him. The other two charge at him as well. Dyna blocks the blasts and throws a Dyna Slash at FPD, while Blizzard jumps in and lands with a kick on Strong Phantom Dyna. Blizzard: I'll take this one. Miracle Phantom Dyna sneak attacks Blizzard Blizzard: Hey! Ugh... and this one I guess.... Blizzard begins wresting with SPD while trying to dodge MPD's attacks, failing to do so. Flash pummels Dyna. Blizzard: Alright, this calls in for Synergy! Trinity Fusion: Ultraman Jack! Ultraman Ace! Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Blizzard: Synergy! Blizzard is engulfed in golden energy before transforming into Blizzard Synergy. Dyna fires a Spiral Burst from his protectors at FPD, who blocks it with a barrier and tackles Dyna. Meanwhile, Blizzard Synergy is having little trouble dodging the attacks and beating up the other two Phantom Dynas. SPD fires his Garnate Bomber at Blizzard Synergy who intercepts it with multiple energy blasts that overpower it and blast SPD. Dyna: Heh, you may know about my three Type Changes, Gransphire. But do you know I have a another one? Dark Gransphire: Hmm? Dyna begins to glow gold before Type Changing into... Unity Type! FPD backs up and fires his Dyna Slash at Unity Dyna, who dodges it, then grabs FPD and throws it into the air before firing a Unitium Ray at it, causing it to explode and die. MPD attempts to sneak attack Blizzard who predicts the attack and dodges before grabbing him hand and throwing him at SPD. Blizzard: Nice! The two Phantom Dynas charge at Blizzard who tackles and overpowers both of them, throwing them away. He then summons his Neo Ultra Lance and fires the Goldium Shot at them, blowing up and killing both of them. Blizzard: Hehe, just one more left *looks at Dark Gransphire's heart* Dark Gransphire: Though you may have bested my Sphire children's monsters and my copies of Dyna.... This is NOT the end...... Dyna: Yeah yeah whatever, villains always say that. The shell of Dark Gransphire's heart begins to glow in a sinister aura before firing a barrage of energy blasts and beams at the Ultras. Blizzard: No thank you! *flies forward at incredible speeds while dodging the beams and energy blasts* Dyna! Can you help me blow up her shell? Fire a beam or something. Dyna absorbs some of the energy blasts into his hands and fires them back. Blizzard: I guess that will do. Synergy Shot! Blizzard fires his Synergy Shot while dodging the incoming energy blasts. Dyna charges up the Unitium Bomber and fires it for extra damage. The combined beam, energy ball and redirected blasts, destroy the shell of Dark Gransphire's core. Blizzard then rams into the core and is zapped back into his universe by it. Dark Gransphire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL COME BACK! Dyna: Just shut up, lady. The core begins absorbing all the smoke that made up her body, letting Dyna fly through it. Dyna: Time to get out of here! In moments, all of the smoke that made up her body is absorbed by her core which explodes into blue energy that spreads across the vacuum of space. The only thing left of Dark Gransphire now being blue energy that scatters across space. Dyna: Hmm... I wonder if the kid is alright... Back at Blizzard's universe, on the countryside of Japan it's raining and a blue light shines from the sky where Blizzard is teleported before falling to the ground. Blizzard: Gah.... Blizzard beings radiating strange light blue electricity. Blizzard: Hmm? He transforms back into Solid Type, but to his surprise, he looks different. Blizzard: What the? What happened to me? Ughh... I've had enough adventures... I knew I should have retired after separating with Shotaro when me and those other Ultras defeated Baron. This is like... the second time I've been dragged into another universe... I guess it's time to stop... Blizzard flies upwards into the vacuum of space and flies away from the solar system. Blizzard: Guess I'll return to Glacier. I doubt I'll find any trouble there... Maybe someone can explain to me what's up with this makeover. Back at Dyna's universe.... After Dyna is gone, some Sphire approach the area Dark Gransphire was and fly around in circles, making strange noises. THE END Characters Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Evolved ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Synergy * Sphire * Dark Gransphire * Darambia ** Normal ** Neo ** Thunder * Gaigareid ** Normal ** Neo * Geomos ** Normal ** Neo * Graikis * Dyna Dragon ** Dragon Fortress ** Dyna Dragon * Phantom Dyna ** Flash ** Strong ** Miracle BigD2003 * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Strong Type ** Miracle Type ** Unity Type Kill Count * Ultraman Blizzard: Neo Darambia (Later Undone), Gaigareid (Later Undone), Geomos (Later Undone), Neo Geomos, Dyna Dragon (Shared), Strong Phantom Dyna, Miracle Phantom Dyna * Ultraman Dyna: Neo Darambia (Later Undone), Graikis, Thunder Darambia, Neo Gaigareid, Dyna Dragon (Shared), Flash Phantom Dyna Trivia * This roleplay was suggested by Furnozilla when he noticed BigD2003 had been doing a bunch of canon roleplays with other users and wanted to make one of his own. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Roleplays Category:BigD2003 Category:Children of Tiga Continuity